The Einstein Approximation
The Einstein Approximation is the fourteenth episode of the third season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on February 1, 2010. Summary Sheldon's search for the answer to a physics problem (why electrons behave as if they have no mass when traveling through a grapheme sheet) keeps him awake for several days and he becomes obsessed with trying to solve it. Extended Plot The episode begins with Sheldon trying to engage his superior colliculus in his brain by quickly whipping his head back and forth at a whiteboard full of equations to create a fleeting peripheral image. Penny and Leonard walk out, and Sheldon reveals that he's been up all night working on his problem. Sheldon tries other methods of trying to understand, but eventually takes Leonard's advice of starting fresh by throwing the whiteboard out the window and consequently causing a car crash. That day, at the cafeteria during lunch, Sheldon tries to build a physical diagram of his problem by using Raj's lima beans and Leonard's peas, but to no avail as Raj soon takes a large handful of his lima beans back. Raj tells Leonard and Howard about Disco Night at the Moonlight Roller Rink in Glendale, and asks if they want to come. To Raj's disappointment, Leonard and Howard immediately decide to bring Bernadette and Penny to make it a double date. Raj decides not to come because of the double date. When Leonard, Howard, Penny and Bernadette return to the apartment after roller skating, they find Sheldon sitting on a stool with hundreds of marbles all over the floor, still stuck in the problem. Both Leonard and Penny slip on the marbles falling on their rears. Bernadette realizes that Sheldon is overtired, and makes him go to bed by verbally intimidating him, and reminding him that a lack of REM sleep leads to impaired cognitive function. In the middle of the night, Leonard and Penny are awakened to a phone call from a security guard at a local mall. When Leonard arrives at the mall, he finds Sheldon in a ball pit building carbon atoms out of plastic balls. When Leonard tells Sheldon that they have to go home, Sheldon immediately hides under the balls, leading to Leonard chasing him through the ball pit with difficulty. Sheldon keeps popping up and shouting "Bazinga." A few hours afterwards, Leonard and Penny are asleep again, but Sheldon wakes them up and tells them that his solution to his math problem is working in a menial job, much like how Albert Einstein did when he was working at the Patent Office in Switzerland and discovered special relativity. The next day, Sheldon goes to a job center and tries to apply for several menial jobs, but quickly angers the clerk he talks to (the voice of Lisa Simpson). Sheldon is eventually removed from the center by security, and decides to work as a busboy without pay with Penny and Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon quickly realizes that being a waiter is more menial than being a busboy, and quickly trades positions, excelling at waitering. Although he is never hired, the restaurant appears happy to let him continue with his work (presumably as he is not asking for pay). Later on, after taking Leonard, Howard and Raj's orders, Sheldon accidently drops a pile of plates, but realizes that he's been looking at his problem all wrong and that the electrons move through the graphene in waves, and rushes off to solve his problem, leaving Penny to take care of his mess. Eventually, Raj pressures Howard to go disco roller skating with him, much to Raj's joy and Howard's boredom. Critics "Like Sheldon, the writers focus pretty single mindedly on one plot and for someone like me who appreciates logic the results are good. Instead of saying he has tried everything to find the answer, Sheldon really does try everything. He uses food, he uses marbles, he uses a ball pit, he uses a white board. The writers should get a lot of credit for the effort they put into their plots...Yet another fun episode exploring a clever comic creation and his interaction with the world." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Sheldon's attempt at solving his problem by working in a menial job, comparing it to Einstein Albert Einstein's discoveries while working at the Swiss patent office. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=275 Quotes Penny: Have you been up all night? Sheldon: Is it morning? Penny: Yes... Sheldon: Then I've been up all night. ---- Sheldon: I can't see it! It just won't coalesce! Leonard: Maybe you need a fresh start. Sheldon: You're right. up drawing board, drops it out apartment window causing a car crash, and takes a blank one from his desk It was a great idea, Leonard. Thank you. ---- Sandy: So, Mr. Cooper, you're looking for a job. Sheldon: '''A menial job. Like yours. '''Sandy: Why, thank you for noticing. I'm menial employee of the month. Do you have a particular field in mind? Sheldon: I do. For thousands of years the lowest classes of the human race have spent their lives laboring to erect monuments under the lash of their betters, until finally they dropped down and became one with the dust through which they trudged. Do you have anything like that? Sandy: No. Sheldon: Shouldn't you check your database? Sandy ''to type on her keyboard: No. '''Sheldon': You didn't really type. Sandy: I didn't really have to. So, how about construction? Sheldon: Oh, that would be good! Sawing, hammering, eating out of a lunch pail as my working-class fellows and I sit perched precariously on a girder high above the metropolis. Sandy: No, no. This is putting up sheetrock at a housing project in Rosemead. Sheldon: I could do that. Sandy: Good. Sheldon: One question? Sandy: Yes? Sheldon: What's sheetrock? Sandy: ...Moving on. How about doing deliveries for a florist? Sheldon: That seems acceptable. Sandy: Do you have your own car? Sheldon: I don't drive. Sandy: Of course you don't. Mr. Cooper, let me just ask you a question. What was your last job? Sheldon: Senior theoretical particle physicist at Caltech, focusing on M-theory, or, in layman's words, string theory. Sandy: I see. Just give me a second. off-screen SECURITY! Trivia * At his official 2010 Nobel Prize acceptance lecture in Stockholm, Dr. Konstantin Novoselov showed graphene, and Sheldon from this episode. * Sheldon's interviewer at the County of Los Angeles is played by Yeardley Smith, famous for the role of Lisa in The Simpsons . *Sheldon says, "I asked myself, what is the most mind-numbing, pedestrian job conceivable? Three answers came to mind: a toll booth attendant, an Apple Store genius, and what Penny does." In The Porkchop Indeterminacy, he similarly ridiculed professions including toll booth attendants, complaining, "My God! Why don’t you just tell them I’m a toll taker at the Golden Gate Bridge? Rocket scientist, how humiliating." * Master Chief's helmet can be seen on Sheldon 's desk during the scene where he throws a whiteboard out the window. Master Chief is a character from the video game series Halo. * This is one of the episodes in which Sheldon says "Bazinga!". * In answer to Sheldon's question about sheetrock, it is the proper name for the plaster walls in the interior of a house. It is also known as drywall, plasterboard or gyprock (in some countries outside the U.S.). * Sheldon says he doesn't want to be a toll booth attendant because he doesn't want to touch other people's coins (presumably due to his germophobia ). However, in the Cheeseake Factory, he doesn't seem to bother touching glasses and plates which other people touch, eat and drink from. * Sheldon states that Penny's snoring is worse when she is on her back. In The Big Bran Hypothesis, he suggested she might have sleep apnea. * The roller skating scene at the end of the episode is followed by an outtake of the ballpit scene, showing Jim Parsons unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter while saying "Bazinga!" The rolling skating rink doesn't completely follow the remainder of the story so it was probably the original planned after the commercial break and the extra pall pit footage was added for time or humorous content. Gallery Baz9.jpg Baz7.jpg Baz6.jpg Baz5.jpg Baz3.jpg Baz2.jpg Baz1.jpg Cartoon8.jpg Einstein Approximation.jpg es: Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Halo